


Too much information.

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: 7 Days of Robron Fics [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: In which Aaron wants Robert to make some friends, but may end up regretting it.





	Too much information.

**Author's Note:**

> 7 Days of Robron: Day 5 – Smut + “Do it. Please”.  
> Ok, so this one is sort of cheating, because I’m a rubbish smut-writer, but it’s sort of smut related, so I hope it’s still enjoyable!  
> Vic and Adam are still together in this fyi.

Aaron is half-way down the spiral staircase, but he can still hear Robert complaining from their bedroom.

“…just don’t understand why you invited the others? I mean Vic and Adam I understand but…”

“Look, it’s happening so you might as well just shut up and deal with it! It won’t hurt you to socialise for one evening, you never know – you might even get some people to like you!.” Aaron hollers back. He stops by the mirror to check on his hair and watches as his whining husband follows him down the stairs in his new white shirt and his best jeans, looking unfairly gorgeous for someone acting so grumpy.

Although, Aaron thinks his reflection looks slightly less grumpy when he wraps his arms around him from behind, and nuzzles into his neck.

“You know the only reason I’m letting you get away with this is because you look fit in that shirt I bought you, right?” Robert tells him, now nipping slightly at the lobe of Aaron’s ear.

Aaron shrugs his husband off and turns to face him before he gets any ideas. He doesn’t respond to the comment, because he already knew that. It’s why he’d chosen the new crisp, slim-fitting, navy button-down, rather than one of his usual t-shirts, to sweeten the deal.

“Can you at least try to enjoy tonight? Do it. Please! For me if nothing else?”.

“Okay, okay! I’ll be on my best behaviour. I promise.” Robert says, leaning in to kiss Aaron, long and lingering, until they’re interrupted by the doorbell.

“I’ll get the door, you get the booze.” Aaron tells his husband, and Robert at least looks enthusiastic about that.

\--

So really, Aaron knows he’s only got himself to blame. This had all been his fault after all. They had been in the Mill for nearly six months, when Adam had pointed out over lunch in the portacabin, that they had never rescheduled their postponed housewarming party.

Neither of them had been keen to have a huge party, and there had been no point inviting masses of Dingles when they had all been round a hundred times before, so Aaron had ended up inviting Pete and Leyla when they had got chatting the next day in the pub. Leyla had immediately latched on to the idea of a couples evening, and somehow David and Tracy ended up invited too.

So with Liv staying for the week with her mum, that’s how the eight of them ended up taking over the living room of the Mill. It’s a little bit awkward at first, as many parties are, with people making polite small-talk.

But before long the alcohol is flowing, they order a load of pizza, and Aaron finds a pack of cards for them to play with around the kitchen table. They’re all having a laugh as David recounts Eric’s latest dating disaster and Pete tells some pretty hilarious stories about Ross as a teenager.

Aaron is pleased to see that a couple of beers have loosened Robert up, and honestly that had been a lot of the reasoning behind Aaron’s plans for tonight. Once again, the idea had been planted in his head by Adam, in his best friend’s usual (completely unintentional) wisdom. It had just been a passing comment made in the pub one night, when Aaron had been watching Adam and Robert bicker over a game of darts again. Robert had disappeared off to the toilet, and Adam had clapped Aaron on the shoulder on his way to the bar, still chuckling.

“You know, that husband of yours i’nt so bad once you get to know him properly.”

Of course, Aaron knew that Adam was right, that Robert was so much more than what most people expected of him, he just wasn’t used to other people realising it too. It’s not that Robert is bad with people, he’s capable of being incredibly charming and charismatic when he wants to be, Aaron knows that he’s just not a very trusting person, and it takes a lot for Robert to open up and form connections with people.

So seeing his husband laughing and joking with a group of mates made Aaron smile. Until he heard the next words out of Tracey’s slightly tipsy mouth.

“You know what we should play next?” She asked the group, tossing her cards down in the centre of the table. “Never have I ever.”

“Seriously, what are we, fourteen? We’ll be playing spin the bottle next!” Pete snorts.

“Nah why not, it could be a laugh.”

Aaron’s head shoots up when he realises that it was Robert who agreed with her, and when he turns to look questioningly at him, Robert’s already watching him, eyes sparkling with mischief and Aaron knows instantly that this is payback.

As the others search the kitchen for shot glasses, Robert leans over and whispers in Aaron’s ear, echoing his own words from earlier back to him.

“Do it. Please.”

It starts off not so bad.

“Never have I ever… been arrested.”

“Never have I ever… skinny dipped.”

“Never have I ever… forgotten the name of a one night stand.”

Most of them are drinking frequently, and Aaron thinks maybe this won’t be so bad after all. But then Leyla, not far behind Tracey in her tipsiness, decides to spice it up a bit.

“Never have I ever… had sex outdoors.”

This time, the second he’s knocked back his shot, Aaron becomes painfully aware that he and Robert were the only ones who had drank. Aaron can feel his neck and ears burning red already, and there’s an awkward silence, broken only by Vic’s grumbling as she face-palms

“Ugh, I knew that playing this game with my brother was a bad idea! I really didn’t need to know that!”

It’s Tracey who breaks the awkwardness, with a low whistle.

“Fair play lads, fair play!” Her comment prompting the group to burst into laughter.

Aaron can’t ignore the smug look on Robert’s face though, and has to resist the urge to kick him under the table. Especially when the questions keep catching the two of them out:

“Never have I ever… shagged someone in the backseat of a car.”

“Never have I ever… sent someone a dirty picture.”

“Never have I ever… had sex on my desk at work.” (Which had been the only one that Adam hadn’t cackled at.)

The others are drinking here and there too (David and Tracy seeming especially enthusiastic about the car one), but Robert and Aaron are the only ones drinking almost continuously now, and everyone knows it.

Aaron could end the game, or think of a different one to play, but Robert’s still got that arrogant smirk on his face every time he looks at him and Aaron would never back down from a challenge like that, even if he ends up blackout drunk with a face the colour of a lobster.

It’s Vic who thankfully puts an end to it, looking a little bit ill, and insisting that she doesn’t want to know a single word more about what her brother gets up to with his husband in private, thank you very much!

“Not always that private though, ey boys!” David sniggers.

There’s one more round of drinks before everyone starts to stumble home, Adam wearing Vic’s scarf, David and Tracy somehow knocking over a plant pot, and Pete giving Leyla a piggy-back after it quickly became obvious that her heels were a disaster waiting to happen.

The kitchen and living area look like they’ve been hit by a bomb, and Robert is slumped on the sofa when Aaron finally closes the door behind their guests. When he sits down next to his husband, Robert looks so relaxed and cheerful that Aaron can’t bring himself to be annoyed so he cuddles up to him instead.

“You were right, tonight was good.” Robert tells him.

“Told ya. I’m getting you back for that bloody game though.”

“Mmm ‘kay” Robert mumbles sleepily from his spot on Aaron’s shoulder.

They both end up falling asleep on the sofa, all thoughts of their cosy bed and the mountain of rubbish forgotten.

And if they both end up getting wolf-whistled at the next time they go in the pub, Aaron supposes there are worse things to be known for.


End file.
